Umi Space Heroes
Summary Team Umizoomi takes off on an outer space mission in this one-hour special! When The TroubleMakers break the moon into four pieces, Milli, Geo and Bot blast off in Umi SpaceShip on an intergalactic adventure. Synopsis Intro: The Umi City's Full Moon Night Tonight is in Umi City magical Full Moon Night. Everyone in Umi City has come to see'em. The team is up onto their HeadQuarters including UmiCar, from up there they had a magnificient wiew, while the people were below. They can't wait for this magical event. Pretty soon the moon's gonna rise up into the sky. After his rise Milli gasps, 'cause the Full Moon got her. Then the team sang the song(see Song). Blast off to the rescue In this section is clearly seen that Umi City is on the Earth from where Team Umizoomi blasts off to the rescue. Milli's Tuktuk Mission Milli uses her Measuring Power to find something that´s 8 units long so she can go pass the big allien giant who blocks the bridge that leads to the Moon Piece and get´em. But the tin of Space beans were the four units long and the torch was the ten units long, 'cause ten is more then eight. Finally, the allien doll was the eight units long and it was this thing what the allien giant looking for. So Milli grabbed it and runs to the allien giant to present him the doll and make him so happy 'cause she figured out, what he was so upset. Now the allien released the bridge, so Milli including the Tuk Tuk alliens went across the bridge and got the moon piece. After that she says Umi Rific because she got the moon piece. Then, she revealed that has the Space Watch, that also have the other members of the her team, but they were'nt any watch. They has a Meteor Blast Geo's Junkion Mission Geo uses his Shape Magnet to scale up to the top of the junk´s pile where the Moon Piece landed. It uses a triangle. Bot's Europktoh Mission Bot needs the help to find the path that keeps going to the bottom of the volcano. And fast! The last Moon Piece in Outer Space Chasing flight Umi Space Ship VS. Trouble Truck After the Troublemakers grabbed the last moon piece, Team Umizoomi has to chase them. Bot gives a command to Umi SpaceShip to speed up and the run started. When Milli can´t see them, Bot uses their Umi Space Goggles to look for them. Then they sped up, Umi SpaceShip chases after the Trouble Truck through the space rocks, but it was close! After then Milli spotted the Troublemakers that they were getting to their Outer Space station. Chasing flight Umi Space Ship VS.TroubleShips There was eight Trouble Ships to chase Team Umizoomi, but Umi SpaceShip has an invention stored in his chassis called Freeze Ray. He can use it to stop those TroubleShips Decoding the Number Patterns When Umi SpaceShip arrives to the Troublemakers´ space station, they locked it out with the three doors. Milli has to decode the number patterns to unlock the doors. The Number patterns were in this way First the pattern was 24 24 2? Second 357 357 3? And finally third 987 987 ? Umi SpaceShip revealed that has also the scanner Space surfing Team umizoomi has to surf on space surfboards all the way to the other side. Bot steps on the button that released a space surfboard and surprise excluding himself also Milli and Geo. The only surfboards that were safe to ride have the numbers 5 3 and 9 on them. They needs help to find the surfboards that has all those numbers on them. Magical Moment Team Umizoomi finally found all the four moon pieces and put them together to put the Moon back together. Umi SpaceShip helped them. Then Milli says that the moon is beautiful than ever. Then Umi SpaceShip pulled out the rope to rope the moon and bring it back home where it belongs, etc to Earth to Umi City. While they bring it back home, they also sing a song We Love the Moon. Then the fly over the Earth and arrived to Umi City. Everyone in Umi City cannot wait to see it again. After Team Umizoomi released the moon, they fly it around and surprised the people. Then Milli thanks to their UmiFriend for their helping, using their Mighty Math Powers with the team and Bot say that with their help they stopped the TroubleMakers and saved the Moon. Geo added that they UmiFriends are a real space hero or (heroine). Then Bot cheered that he feel a space celebration coming on and the episode is over. Characters Team Umizoomi/Umi Space Heroes *Milli *Geo *Bot *UmiCar/UmiSpace Ship The TroubleMakers The TukTuk alliens Locations *Umi City **Umi City Park *Outer Space *Planet Tuk Tuk *Planet Junkion *Planet Europto *The Troublemakers Space Station Songs We Love the Moon Troublemakers Theme Song Skills Math Skills *Shape Indentification *Shape Matching *Observation skills *Patterns **Number Patterns *Measurement *Using Clues *Counting # Counting Forwards # Substraction Special Skills * Using Your Knowledge Word skills * Moon * Outer Space Qotes Milli: Troubleships! Bot: YOINKS-A-DOINKS!!!! They've got lasers! Bot: Kinda put these guys on ice Milli: WOCHOO!! We've got them all!!! Geo: Way to go, team! Trivia This is the final apperance of the Troublemakers due to series cancellation. This episode is where the Team Umizoomi's clothes' parts have the abblity glowing in the dark. Also this episode is one of them, where the team splits up and Milli finds the first Moon Piece. then Geo, then Bot and then all of them together This is one of episodes where Geo uses his Shape Magnet, this time it uses a triangle. Also this episode is a Double episode thanks to which it´s the best episode ever. This is the best space Team Umizoomi episode. Video Category:Episodes Category:Team Umizoomi Episodes Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Specials Category:Rescue Episodes